


Мечтают ли роботы о механическом сексе?

by iscalox



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: BDSM, Crack Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is misterious, as always. Total crack, BDSM, in Russian.</p><p>Кристиан загадочен, как всегда. Крэк, стеб, странный кроссовер, БДСМ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтают ли роботы о механическом сексе?

— У тебя там железка! — говорит Ана голосом, охрипшим от крика.

— Ничего подобного! — Кристиан прикрывает плечо рукой, будто в этом жесте еще остался смысл.

— Убери руку! Пожалуйста.

— Зачем, Анастейша?

— Затем, что у тебя там, под кожей, металл! Я все видела! — раздраженно объясняет Ана. 

Туман в ее голове постепенно рассеивается и думать становится легче. Ана еще раз прокручивает сцену в памяти: вот Кристиан нежно гладит ее между ног, доводя до исступления тонкими пальцами, вот он берет ее ноги и закидывает себе на плечи. А затем хватает стек и бьет ее прямо туда, в нежную мокрую щель. Затем Ана кричит от боли и удовольствия одновременно, дергает ногой, забыв, что на ней туфли, и каблук вонзается во что-то мягкое. Она пытается вытащить каблук, но делает только хуже — плечо Кристиана со страшным всхлипом рвется, кусок мяса отходит, открывая металлический блеск. Ана кричит, теперь уже от страха, — ведь они здесь одни, она привязана, Кристиан сейчас умрет, никто не поможет, она убила его! Но Кристиан не спешит истекать кровью. Он спокойно берет ошметок мяса и прикладывает его на место. Крови почти нет, криков нет совсем — если не считать Аны. Но так быть не должно — она ведь задела шею и артерию. А еще она точно видела там, внутри, металл. И слышала скрежет, когда каблук процарапал его. Может быть, это титановый протез? Кристиан скрытный, мог и не рассказать. Но почему совсем нет крови? 

— Пустяки, — говорит Кристиан, — просто царапина. Ты меня почти не задела. 

И прикрывает плечо рукой. Ана перестает кричать.

— У тебя там железка, — говорит она.

— Ничего подобного, — отвечает Кристиан. Ну и так далее.

Они препираются еще несколько минут, и Ана все больше выходит из себя. Она снова переходит на крик — только на этот раз она кричит не от удовольствия или ужаса, а от возмущения.

— Да ты чертов терминатор! — выкрикивает она, и Кристиан вдруг застывает. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает он. — Ты видела Кайла Риза?

Потом-то она понимает, как ей повезло — ткнуть пальцем в небо и угадать. Но вначале Ана ошарашенно смеется. А затем думает и вспоминает, вспоминает и думает. И, наконец, повторяет, но в этот раз пораженно:  
— Да ты чертов терминатор!

***

Дальнейшее напоминает сюрреалистичный сон. Кристиан наконец развязывает ее, и они идут в гостиную. Там Ана пьет чай, а Кристиан говорит. Ана никогда раньше не обращала внимания, насколько у него монотонный голос, когда он рассказывает. Вернее, обращала, но думала, что голос загадочный, сдержанный, таинственный, а не монотонный. А он ведь просто холодный и неживой. Сам Кристиан тоже.

— Меня перепрограммировал лидер сопротивления, — говорит он. — Твой сын, Джон Грей.

— Подожди, — прерывает его Ана. — Но я видела фильмы. Я знаю, что лидера сопротивления зовут Джон Коннор, а его мать — Сара Коннор. И уж никак не Ана. Там было так — из будущего послали одного терминатора, чтобы убить Сару, второго — чтобы убить Джона, пока он еще маленький, и третьего, чтобы защитить Джона. Надеюсь, ты третий? Правда, я не Джон, так что все равно не сходится.

— Фильм — это художественное произведение, — поясняет Кристиан, и в его монотонном голосе проскальзывает ирония. Или же Ана приписывает ему иронию — как хозяева собак приписывают им человеческие чувства. Теперь она не уверена. — Фильмы о терминаторе послужили вдохновением. Вначале Скайнету, компьютерной сети, — для создания первых автономных боевых роботов. Затем сопротивлению — для перепрограммирования терминаторов, меня в том числе. Кайла Риза назвали в честь персонажа из фильмов о терминаторе. Но на этом совпадения заканчиваются.

— А машина времени? Ведь должна быть машина времени! — говорит Ана взволнованно.

— Для ее создания использовали «Назад в будущее», — отвечает Кристиан. — Там механизм перемещения логичнее.

Ана замирает в раздумьях. В молчании проходит полминуты. Она думает, а Кристиан — кто знает? — может быть, вычисляет что-то своим электронным мозгом или раскладывает пасьянс.

— Хорошо, — наконец, говорит Ана. — Тебя послали меня защищать. Но к чему тогда все это — плети, цепи, красная комната боли? И секс — ведь ты робот, ты не испытываешь удовольствия от секса, так?

— Первоначально я был создан людьми для удовлетворения извращенных сексуальных потребностей, — объясняет Кристиан. — Это произошло еще до начала войны между Скайнетом и человечеством, когда роботы использовались повсеместно и для самых разных целей. Моей задачей было удовлетворение тех, кто предпочитает роль «пассива». В ходе войны Скайнет понес большие потери, и ему пришлось прибегнуть к использованию всех роботов, пригодных для боевых действий. В том числе, был перепрограммирован и я. 

Ана представляет себе эту сцену — вот в заброшенный пыльный номер борделя врываются чудовищные машины, одна из них склоняется над бессильно застывшим в углу секс-роботом, бережно поднимает его на руки, будто ребенка — огромного извращенного ребенка в черной коже — и уносит для перепрограммирования. Это даже трогательно, совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Однако, потребность исполнять свой долг перед людьми — а именно, доводить их до оргазма с помощью БДСМ-практик, — заложена во мне на аппаратном уровне, так что ее невозможно убрать, — продолжает Кристиан.

— То есть, ты был секс-роботом? А как ты…

— После перепрограммирования Скайнетом я удовлетворял свою потребность в доминировании с помощью плененных бойцов сопротивления.

— А потом тебя поймали эти бойцы…

— Да, Скайнет послал меня убить Джона Грея, — поясняет Кристиан, — но я отложил убийство, чтобы вначале удовлетворить…

— Дальше не надо! — говорит Ана. — Значит, тебя взяли на месте преступления, еще раз перепрошили и отправили меня защищать? Так вот почему ты все время пытаешься меня накормить!

— Да, — подтверждает Кристиан, — ты должна правильно питаться, и еще заниматься спортом. Важно, чтобы ты родила здорового ребенка.

— Но подожди, — до Аны вдруг доходит. — Имя лидера сопротивления — Джон Грей. Это ведь твоя фамилия. Это же не может быть совпадением!

— Я не могу раскрыть тебе все сведения о будущем, — говорит Кристиан. — Поэтому предлагаю закончить разговор и продолжить то, чем мы занимались до него. Моя задача на сегодня не выполнена, я испытываю неудовлетворенность.

— А твоя рана?

— Она заживет, — говорит Кристиан, вставая и протягивая Ане руку.

Ана все еще не может прийти в себя от сегодняшних откровений, но берет руку и послушно идет обратно, в комнату оргазмов и боли. Удивительно, но то, что Кристиан оказался машиной, для нее не так уж важно. Нет, конечно, это нервирует, но почему-то и привлекает одновременно. Будто Кристиан стал еще холоднее, еще непонятнее и еще загадочнее. Это возбуждает.

Там все начинается снова. Кристиан выполняет свое предназначение, отрабатывает программу — и стек со свистом летит между ног Аны, впивается во влажную горячую цель с нечеловеческой точностью (разве может человек ударить так, чтобы донести и боль и наслаждение в идеальной пропорции?). Все происходит будто не здесь и не с самой Аной. Она далеко — в мыслях о сегодняшнем разговоре. В самые горячие моменты она возвращается к действительности и кричит, много кричит, но потом снова закрывает глаза и погружается в размышления о том, мечтают ли роботы о механическом сексе. И, главное, можно ли забеременеть от терминатора? Наверное, ей бы это понравилось.


End file.
